bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Viewer
The Viewer is an Extramultiversal Entity, a figure in the lore, and a rather unseen figure in the game. There are a few easter eggs and other items that can allow the player to see The Viewer, but the player cannot interact with him unless they are part of an interdimensional vigilante group. The Viewer's actions progress after completing a main storyline, and it affects the number of supernatural entities/objects that the player encounters, and what those encounters comprise of. During the time of The Viewer's actions, more Extramultiversal Entities can be found. Origins The Viewer was among the first Extramultiversal Entities to come into existence, being formed sometime after The Void. The Viewer then organized the Great Breach, which was the only time the Edge Wall was breached. Although it was put down the the Wardens and Bulk Beings, The Viewer escaped them and hid within the 3rd Dimension, specifically the Ton Eurt Universe. He disguised his base as a station belonging to a Ton Eurt faction known as the Demonic Faction, and loaded it with so much extramultiversal matter that it was invisible to the rest of the Multiverse. And in secret, he set up a web of operatives, and had been pulling the strings on interdimensional crime ever since his arrival. Extramultiversal Entities, Celestial Entities, and even some mortals were under his command. Plan to destroy the Multiverse The Viewer was able to see the entire Multiverse; every dimension, realm, and pocket dimension was in his sight. He had also been creating paintings of various events that happened throughout time. He had planned to destroy the Multiverse and rebuild it in his own image. To do so, he planned to first create his large organization, and then to build up power with the existences absorbed by the other Extramultiversals. The plan was to wait until the correct moment, and then attack The Void. He would first do this by having the entities under his command steal parts of the collapsing worlds in the Corrupted Multiverse and not let The Void get to them, and to help entities escape from The Void. Thus, The Void began starving, and weakening, becoming more and more awake (it was excruciatingly painful to The Void to be awake). As The Void began weakening, The Viewer's plans became known. The 5th Dimension and the Abstract Concepts found out about The Viewer's location after a group of mortals forced his hand and made him show himself. They then launched an assault on The Viewer, who rose to be bigger than galaxies. The Viewer fought back, and had his henchmen launch assaults on all sides of the Multiverse. He easily defeated some of the Abstract Concepts, leading to brief malfunctions of their concepts and to their unconscious bodies needing to be brought to safety, and made it to the Corrupted Multiverse to face The Void. He pushed past The Mode and the Wardens, who then stepped back from the Corrupted Multiverse. The Viewer then took on a form that resembled smoke and fought The Void. However, The Void had regained strength through the help from the 5th Dimension, and was able to destroy The Viewer. As The Viewer died, he knew that all along, God had planned this. Description The Viewer resembles a man wearing a black military uniform with gold epaulets. However, instead of a head, he has a cloud of smoke with floating red eyes. The smoke head gives him more height than he already has. Let it be noted that this is only how he appears in the 3rd Dimension, as it is impossible to see The Viewer's true extramultiversal form. Trivia *When The Viewer was destroyed, all entities present reported briefly seeing The Man Who Watches. Category:Characters Category:Notable NPCs Category:Lore